Golden Ring Part One
by jakebahari
Summary: As Haley struggles to keep her and Nathan’s marriage together, she confides in someone that’s not her husband. But as time passes, she and Nathan decide maybe it’s time for kids, a little girl… but really, parenthood isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.


**Author's note**: Like some stories, this one is AU! I haven't actually wrote a FF for awhile, so bare with me as I write this story! In addition, I am going solely off what I have seen of One Tree Hill. Therefore, if you are not happy with the couples and such, I am extremely sorry. I'll try to hit something more near home for you in my next one! Enjoy, please read, and review.

**Summary**: As Haley struggles to keep her and Nathan's marriage together, she confides in someone that's not her husband. But as time passes, she and Nathan decide maybe it's time for kids, a little girl… but really, parenthood isn't all it's cracked up to be.

**Golden Ring – Part One **

Author: Alicia (Dilutz)

Many things had been great, and to Haley, a wedding at the beach, she could hear the waves' crashing in her ear… well that is what she liked to think. When a courthouse judge had been woken up at a very late hour with Nathan's hand interlaced with hers, just to be married. Her parent's trailing slowly behind. It then became clear to her, this, this day was the last day she'd be single. That it was a commitment, but she was welling to take it.

The vow's were standard and she said her I dos a small band was placed her finger, and then, she could hear a voice in her head, identifiable as Dolly Parton.

_With this ring, I be wed._

Smiling up the man she loved, or so she had convinced herself. She gave him a kiss. "I love you Nathan Scott." A smile returned as he placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing her cheek affectionately with his thumb. " I love you Haley Scott." The first time she had heard her ' new ' name in a since come out of anyone else's mouth beside her own.

Of course, days before then she had practiced the name in the mirror. "Hi, I'm Haley Scott." She'd smile then place her hand over her mouth and blush to herself. "God! I am such a dork!" Falling backwards onto her bed, she snuggled up against her quilt, closing her eyes, and brushing her chestnut shaded brown hair out her face. She smiled, once again. "Haley Scott."

Then came the after shock, I'm married. I'm married! Then the reality sank in. Surely, she could appear happy, not just for her, but for Nathan. Nathan's parent's obviously, didn't approve. When Dan had his heart attack, Deb went so far as slapping Haley. Thinking this of course, would make Haley go away. But Haley was determined not to give up. She tried as hard as she could, at sixteen she had to make life work. Surely, she could pay the bills, go to school and meet all Nathan's needs. Surely, surely. Right. With no money, and no way to get to work if she had a job. Of course, in true Karen fashion, Karen offered a half time job. Haley took it. But the one fifty a week wasn't enough to pay the rent a month!

"Six hundred!" Haley bellowed looking over the receipts Nathan had left her, "Nathan… How can you afford this?" Setting the piece of paper onto the counter, she rested her elbows onto the table, rubbing her eyes she peered around the room. A Wreck. "We'll figure it out, Hales. We always do, and most likely always will." Nathan wrapped his muscular arms around her, covered in Old Spice, he planted kisses along her cheeks. "It'll all be alright. "

As time passed by: things were okay. Not great, not perfect but okay. But Haley found herself doing things that a wife shouldn't. Instead of confiding in her husband, she'd confide in Lucas. As Nathan was, too busy playing his PS 2, with Tim. Because Tim insisted, ' Tim Time ' was necessary.

Nathan and Haley fought often, her seventeenth birthday, though it appeared to be the best, Nathan threw her a party at the club Karen, and Peyton opened Tric. He personally got up on stage and proclaimed his love, and presented her with a necklace (That Haley was sure, would set them off a few months.) But when he came closer to her face to kiss her, in airy I love you, made it obvious what was on his mind, more so on his mouth. "Nathan," she whispered. "Are you drunk?" His eyes dodged around her face, as he shook his head, and put his finger to her lip. "SHH, shut up…and kish me." Kish. He was drunk. She forced a smile, as she was now aware even more than ever, at least a hundred people and two hundred beady eyes were now staring at her. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucas standing the back of the room, his armed firmly around Brooke, but through gritted teeth, he knew Nathan was drunk. She then wondered, if Lucas had talked to Nathan before… or even maybe supplied his beer? Whatever. She shook the thought off and tried to enjoy the next two hours. Because; hey, you only have a seventeenth birthday once.

Setting on the couch, as Tim cheered. "Who's the man? TIMS THE MAN!" He shouted doing a victory lap around their couch, Nathan laughed and picked up his cup, no doubt filled with liquor. "Na—Nathan!" she shouted over Tim's loudness. "WHAT HALEY?" He said agitated, clearly, you weren't to talk to him as he played his game. "What're you drinking," she asked simply enough. A simple answer. "A liquid. Okay? Now… Go do something." He sneered. She frowned and grabbed her house keys, and headed to Lucas'.

Pounding on the door to his room, she hoped Brooke hadn't stayed over. Opening the door, he leaned against the frame. "And to what do I owe this visit?" He smirked. Haley could feel her eyes start to sting, and then the night just poured out of her mouth, like a dam had just broken at sea. Nathan was drunk, Nathan was rude, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan! She threw her hands up, in exhaustion or something near it. Sitting down Luke wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her gently on the head. Her tear stained face looked up at him. Then it became clear, something she'd never noticed about Lucas, when he was concerned, his eyebrows came into this big V shape. As if, he was about to kill you whomever you were talking about, or whatever it was, and when he hugged you he gripped you like he never wanted to leave, that he'd die if he lost you. As she searched his face, she felt her arm creeping up around his neck, and she started to slow her breath down. As her nosed brushed his, he could see every tear that had clinged to her eyebrows. Brushing her lips against his, she paused. "No Haley, No. You've got Nathan. You're… Happy." However, this did not stop her, she kissed him, and he kissed back. At that moment, Nor Brooke or Nathan mattered. What mattered is none of it mattered. Laying her back onto the bed, Lucas, looked at her. "Are you sure?" She nodded, she was sure. Nothing mattered. She was sure. She kept repeating this all into her head as Lucas proceeded to kiss her. Then, kissing became more.

As the sun shined down through the window the next day, the rays awoke her. Shaking her head, she looked around. A note was left on the bed. " Hales… I went to work; your clothes are folded beside the bed and… I want you to meet me for lunch at the café… if you want to. L." She crumpled the note up and picked her jeans up off the floor, stuffing it in them, she quickly got dressed and slipped out the backdoor. Thankfully, Karen was not home. There would be so many questions. Questions, however, she could not answer. As she walked back toward the apartments, she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself. She thought about last night. Though, she loved Nathan, there was something that Lucas had the she couldn't explain. That also made her wonder, was marrying Nathan a mistake? No! Of course it wasn't she loved him. Right? Of course she did.

As time passed, the flings with Lucas became more frequent. Every chance they got, they'd sneak off and talk, dance, laugh. But the best part to Haley, they still were great friends, and it wasn't just about sex. At times, she did wonder, though how Nathan would react. Horribly of course, but this never stopped her. She figured when the time came, she would know what to do… However, the time never came. Nathan didn't care she was out all day. As long as she was there to do the Friday dinners, with Dan and Deb. That is what he cared for. Then she would force a smile, and pretend everything was great. On the way out, Nathan would seem to be his old loveable self… Then it would disappear.

One night, though, he'd planned a long romantic dinner, and everything seemed to be great, the end of the night came, and she crawled into bed, and he decided that he didn't want to wear a condom. That maybe the needed kids. Now, Haley, had never thought about kids, she was worried about bills, and how they appeared to the public, this of course, not including Lucas. Who had done just as good of job as Haley had of appearing Happy with Brooke. Though, talking to Brooke had became hard for Haley. She had done really good at it. Fake smiles, of course. Had been her specialty. By now, she was pro. As the thought of kids approached more, and the fact that Nathan wanted them, maybe… this meant he was trying to change. So she agreed. Kids it was. This meant, maybe Haley needed to straighten up too. Maybe, now, was the time to break it off with Lucas. She of course, explained it all, why she was doing this and how wrong it had felt, but how happy she was with him. He, however, did not object. He was very understanding about it. Maybe, she thought. Maybe he saw that he needed to honest with Brooke too, of course, she wouldn't tell Nathan. It would ruin things. Now, for the first time in seven months of marriage, She was happy.


End file.
